<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oh dear diary, by murrapologist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308749">oh dear diary,</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/murrapologist/pseuds/murrapologist'>murrapologist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Falling In Love, How Do I Tag, I, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Online Friendship, Pre !!, Pre-Canon, Song Lyrics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/murrapologist/pseuds/murrapologist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>oh dear diary, i met a boy..</p><p>he made my doll heart, light up with joy..</p><p>oh dear diary, we fell apart</p><p>welcome to the life of, aira shiratori</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oukawa Kohaku/Shiratori Aira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>oh dear diary,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I LOVD THIS SOMG AND IT REMINDS ME OF KOHAAI!!!</p><p>the song is bubblegum bitch by MARINA btw!!</p><p>( its aira’s pov btw )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p><span class="u"><em>oh dear diary, i met a <strike>girl</strike> boy<br/></em> </span> <span class="u"><em><br/></em></span><em>I don’t know their name but they seems nice! They go by ‘Sakura’ on the idol forums, it’s probably a girl~ I saw decided to message her! I hope she responds ٩(*•͈ ꇴ •͈*)و ̑̑❀ I saw her on the Ryuseitai section, she seems to like them too! Wah~ She must have great taste! I’d sure love to have a girlfriend who likes idols too~ (｡ﾉω＼｡)</em></p><p><span class="u"></span> <em>Sakura-kun responded! Turns out she was a he (ﾟωﾟ；) But thats still Rabui~ We didn’t talk for long but he seems to be from somewhere in Kansai!! Wah~ That’s pretty far away (┬┬＿┬┬) No worried tho! I’m sure we’ll be able to become best friends! He doesn’t seem that knowledgeable on idols tho ・゜(。┰ω┰。).・゜No worries! I’m sure i can teach him something~</em><br/><br/></p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Shiratori Aira, Signing out!</em> </span>
</p><hr/><p><br/>Aira’s daily routine consisted of something very dear to him, scrolling through idol forums! Today Ryuseitai was having a live and of course Aira ran straight to the forums to see the comments right after. A lot of the comments were mostly about the other members but the one that caught Aira’s eyes was by a user named Sakura.</p><p>
  <em>‘Sakura: That Ryusei Purple guy caught my eye.’</em>
</p><p>Ryusei purple? Ah! Madara Mikejima-Senpai, he was a first year in Yumenosaki and a recent yet talented member in Ryuseitai! He was new so no one really notice him, Sakura must sure have a keen eye for talent! Aira clicked onto Sakura’s profile, it seems they were new to this form, yet they were really interested in Chess and Ryuseitai, “Good taste Sakura-san!” Aira hums.</p><p>After a few minutes of ‘researching’ ( why Aira ) , Aira decides to shoot Sakura a message. Of course he was panicking in case Sakura thought that it was weird and sudden. Even though Aira checked the forums every day, he never really made much friends. He did talk to people from time to time but never any real friends.</p><p><em>‘Rabu: Hello~ It may seem sudden but i saw your comment on the Ryusei forum! You have pretty gold taste Sakura-san </em>(♡≧ 𓎺 ≦)=ъ ♡ <em>Ah! I forgot to introduce myself!! My name is Rabu~ I hope to be good friends with you (☆｀• ω •´)’</em></p><p>
  <em>&lt; sent &gt;</em>
</p><p>“Owa~ What if he doesn’t respond..” Aira sighs as he looked at the recently sent text. He grew more and more anxious as time passes, Sakura hadn’t respond to his text yet. Or even accepted him as a friend. “Maybe I should distract myself...” Aira puts down his phone before making his way to the kitchen to get a snack. <br/><br/></p><p>‘<em>Sakura: Hi, Rabu-han. I’m pretty new to the idol community, Ya can call me Sakura if ya want. I’d be happy to be your friend.(PS, I’m a guy)’ </em></p><p>
  <em>&lt; sent &gt;</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>[Sakura has accepted your friend request]</b>
</p><p><br/>‘<em>Rabu: Ah! Thank you for being my friend, and i may have thought you were a girl </em>(〃 ω 〃) <em>But I’m glad we can be friends Sakurachi~ Speaking of which, Ryuseitai is having another live soon! I can send you the link when it releases :D’</em></p><p>
  <em>&lt; sent &gt;<br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Sakura: Sure, Thank ya in advance Rabu-han~ And no worries a name like Sakura would confuse many. We can talk later if ya want i need to do some homework before my parents scold me. See ya Rabu-han~’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt; sent &gt;</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye Sakurachi~” Aira hums before opening his diary app.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>oh dear diary, i met a new friend!<br/></em> </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>